


the consequence of being way too fine

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Settsu turns towards him once they arrive, batting his lashes just enough and twirling a strand of his hair. (Were they going to get him a wig? Not that he really needs it.) He’s got a really attractive flirty smile, and Juza needs to pull his gaze away.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3 NSFW Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	the consequence of being way too fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an AU where sex is a normal thing that you’d see out in the streets. Especially on Veludo Way as part of street acts.

They drew straws early in the morning to see who was going to do street acts today. Juza generally does enjoy doing them, depending on who he gets matched up with. 

He does wonder if Sakyo rigs it. The amount of times he's ended up on street act duty with Settsu seems impossible to be a coincidence. It only takes one hand to count how many times he’s been on the streets with any other member of Mankai. Though, he wonders if that’s a plus. At this point he probably knows Settsu as well as he knows himself.

If he bites his shoulder, he'll shudder in Juza's grip and break character to beg for more. If he puts his hand on Settu’s waist he’ll curl into him. If he mentions Settsu’s doing any of those things, he’ll insist Juza’s just seeing things, but he also won’t pull away. 

Juza doesn’t get him at all. 

They're promoting their next play. Even though Juza offered to play the main female's role, Settsu complained. The same way he always did, saying that nobody wanted to see a guy like Juza in a short skirt. That’s been proven false again and again. Omi and Tasuku played female roles, and the turn out for those were enormous. Maybe it’s something about him? 

It’s not worth thinking about, and it’s not like Settu’s ever going to give him a real answer. 

Yuki just finished off the costume, and Settsu is already in it. A skirt so short he has to be wearing panties or everybody would've seen his dick by now. His crop top is almost transparent and tight enough that it's so easy to see the way his nipples are perking up with the brisk fall breeze. It doesn't really suit Settsu, but he can't deny it works on him.

He can feel his dick straining against his pants. It’s just a damn good costume. 

Settsu's playing a college freshman who sleeps around before falling in love with a college professor after a one night stand. It's the kind of story that lends itself better to Winter, considering all the drama that could be around it. But Tsuzuru wrote in a few fist fights and a whole lot of physical altercations and it landed in Autumn. 

The majority of their troupe are playing Settsu's girlfriends and exes, and Juza ended up cast as the college professor. He’s grateful. Most of his characters so far were fighters. He’s not actually sure how he ended up with the role, but he’s going to put his all into it. 

It also means Settsu’s going to play at seducing him on Veludo Way. They’re well known enough that there’s a good chance they’ll draw a crowd once they start. It really is amazing how far they’ve come from those early days nothing but fights. Now their fights are contained to their words, and they end up fucking more often than either of them want to admit. Most of it is for the sake of the company. 

Settsu turns towards him once they arrive, batting his lashes just enough and twirling a strand of his hair. (Were they going to get him a wig? Not that he really needs it.) He’s got a really attractive flirty smile, and Juza needs to pull his gaze away. 

“We can’t do this again.” It’s not as though Chiyo’s in any of his classes, but he’s a new professor. He’s not tenured. It would be a complete disaster if word got around that he was sleeping with a freshman. 

“Aww, but you look so happy to see me.” There’s a playful lilt in Settsu’s tone as he approaches and rubs his palm against Juza’s erection. Just how is anybody supposed to pull away from this…? It’s a struggle to step away.

A step is as far as he makes it. “Just because I can’t control my body, doesn’t mean I can’t control my actions.” It would be such a bad idea. It’s a _terrible_ idea to get involved with any student, let alone a freshman. 

“Maybe you should just give in? Like, nobody’s ever gonna know,” That lilting, almost pleading tone, as Settsu looks at him through his eyelashes. “It’s just you and me, professor.” Like that’s all he needs to give into Chiyo’s charms. 

Juza winces. Maybe Chiyo’s into the whole teacher student relationship thing, but to him it’s just a reminder of how badly he fucked up. The sex was amazing, but nothing is worth losing his job over. Not even this sexy, determined freshman. “I know, Chiyo.” 

“So?” Settsu closes the gap between them, pressing his body up against him. This close it’s impossible to miss the way his dick is hard. He’s into this. Well, he needs to be in order to properly play Chiyo. It doesn’t mean anything. 

He hears the familiar shuffle of feet stopping, more than he actually sees them. With Settsu so close to him, Juza can’t pull his eyes away from him. Instead his gaze slides over Settsu’s body. It’s not the kind of outfit he normally wears, but Juza can’t deny it looks _good_ on him. It draws his gaze exactly where it should. 

A breathy moan from the crowd reminds him they're still in the scene.

"I'm not saying you need to change anything about yourself-" Settsu takes the moment to grind against his leg. It's taking everything he has not to start feeling him up right this second. As a compromise for himself, his hand lands on Settsu's ass. No squeezing, just resting there. "But I can't get involved with you right now."

"Can't I change your mind, Reiji?" Jumping straight to first names.

They have a crowd surrounding them now and it's almost painful how hard he is in his pants. There's nothing like being watched when they're performing. The eyes on them makes his cock throb, making it even harder to turn down Chiyo's advances. 

His hand flexes on Settsu's ass, drawing out an encouraging moan. Settsu takes the moment to keep rubbing against him. Now he can feel the precum wet against his leg where Settsu's chosen to start humping him. 

Even if Reiji can't get off, Chiyo definitely can. There's nothing stopping her. She's free to chase every impulse she's ever had. From the way she dresses to the way she talks, she gives into her desires. Reiji admires that about her. He wishes he could be that bold.

"Come on, Reiji. Don't you want to feel my pussy again? I know how much you liked it. I'm already so wet for you. Just slide it in." Settsu manages to say it between panting. He hasn't stopped moving his hips in an attempt to get enough friction. 

"I told you, I can't." But he wants to. He wants to fuck Chiyo right here, on the streets for everybody to see in broad daylight. The longer they stay like this the harder it is to resist her charms.

The moment he tries to turn his head away is when Settsu goes in for the kiss. Practiced and desperate, mouth hard against his. The kind of kiss they share when they argue and they're desperate to get the other to stop taking for once. 

His heart stops in his throat. His whole body freezes for just a moment. And then he's kissing back, all that pent up tension released into ravaging Settsu's body. He rucks up the skirt, revealing the thong underneath. His fingers easily move the string aside and he feels the plug Settsu's been wearing the whole time. "You horny slut," he's trying for reprimanding but his tone misses and goes straight to amazement.

"Uh-huh." Not even an attempt at denial. "I'm keeping myself open for you." 

That gets Juza pulling his dick out faster than ever. The plug comes out and Juza's cock goes in, not even a second later. How the hell does Settsu stay so tight? The squeeze around his dick is heavenly. Settsu only manages to stay still for a moment before moving and twisting, moaning out with pleasure. Juza's the one providing him with support, arms locked around his middle as he fucks himself open for everyone to see.

The crowd around them only grows as they both approach their orgasm. Settsu's cock rubs against both their bellies, soaking through Juza's shirt. Two, three, five, eight bounces and Juza can't hold himself back any longer, spilling into Settsu's waiting ass. 

He needs a moment to regain his breath. In that pause, Settsu takes matters into his own hands and cums all over Juza's front. 

He's still impaled on Juza's cock when he addresses the crowd. "We're Mankai Company, come watch the full show! Opening night is next week!"


End file.
